


Obviously The Best Soudam Fic

by Lady_Anonymia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ficlet, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Forgive Me For My Many Sins, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anonymia/pseuds/Lady_Anonymia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see the title? That's what we in the biz call "a joke." This thing is garbage. But I'm sure you already knew that.<br/>Gundam Tanaka receives a strange task from San-D and begins a difficult quest. Created at around 11:45 at night after talking to my trash friend about how trash we are and roleplaying as Tanaka talking to his Devas, so, you know....it's kinda dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously The Best Soudam Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_ii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_ii/gifts).



> Seriously, though, who RPs in the middle of the night as some animal dork and one of his hamsters? Tanaka trash, that’s who XD To anyone who happens upon this ficlet, I apologize. Truly, I have committed some sin by writing this.

Gundam Tanaka was very, very confused. Supernova Silver Fox San-D had just asked something very peculiar of him, something Gundam didn’t quite understand.

“San-D,” he began, “while I dare not question your infinite wisdom, I must admit your words...discomfit me.”

“Yes, I understand your confusion, Dark One, but you must ‘tap that,’ as they say.”

Gundam’s face flushed. He instinctively reached for the dark purple scarf at his neck to conceal the red staining his face. “S-S-San-D! Such vulgar mortal vernacular does not befit a being of your status!”

“You have not the right to dictate the manner in which I speak,” The Deva sneered. “It seems I must remind you who granted the power that you now wield over the mortal domain, Forbidden Child. Do wish to invoke the wrath of my brothers and I?”

“O-Of course not, Supernova Silver Fox. Forgive me. I shall...do what I can.”

San-D’s adorable pink nose twitched with annoyance. “As you should. Do not disappoint me.”

San-D skittered off, Cham-P and Maga-Z in tow. Jum-P lagged behind the rest of the group, nuzzling into Gundam’s hand.

“You know how volatile my brother’s temperament is, child,” she squeaked. As the only female, she was probably the most sympathetic of all the Devas. “He can be harsh at times. You know you are always forgiven.”

He bowed his head to her in thanks, and, with one last motherly rub against his finger, Jum-P took her leave.

This was going to be difficult.

Gundam, after looking around for half an hour, finally found Souda sitting cross-legged in the corner of the Rocketpunch Market, attempting to put together some sort of device. Typical of the Ultimate Mechanic. The pieces of whatever hopelessly broken machine he was messing with lay scattered around him, as if the thing had been dropped.

As soon as Souda caught sight of Gundam, he yelped and pulled his beanie over his eyes. After a long moment, Souda peeked out from under the safety of the hat. Gundam permitted himself an eyeroll. "But—you w-weren't—just now—W-What d'ya  _want_!?"

"Calm yourself, you craven wretch. I merely wish to speak with you."

"A-About what? The will of causality or the inevitability of death or some other shit like that? ‘Cause I really do not need that right now, I’m doin' somethin'!" He indicated the mess he was sitting in.

"Hm. Maybe I will indulge in such a conversation on another occasion. Presently I have more pressing matters to attend to, matters that the dark forces have deemed you fit for."

"O...kay, I guess.” Souda resumed his tinkering with the various pieces surrounding him. “What is it?”

“I appreciate your cooperation, although it’s quite out of character.”

“Yeah, well, the sooner I see what ya want, the sooner ya leave me alone, right? Soooo,  what d’ya need?

There was silence. "I have been tasked with gaining your allegiance as an ally in the neverending war the mortal realm has set against me."

Souda’s eyes narrowed in confusion, before widening in understanding, and narrowing again with skepticism. "Who put ya up ta this, huh? Hajime? No, it was Miss Sonia, wasn't it?” The beginnings of tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. “She pities me, but not enough ta come herself?"

"No mortal has sent me in pursuit of you, and my Lady is perfectly capable of handling herself, fiend."

"Then _why are you here_?"

"Are the ears on the sides of your head just for show? I have already explained my reasoning for seeking you out."

Souda fidgeted with the bright pink hair at the back of his neck. "Jeez, sorry. I’m just a little suspicious of what you're tryin’ ta pull, y’know?”

“Do you know me as a person who often ‘pulls’ things, as you so eloquently expressed?”

“I dunno! It’s just, you're not usually...like this, so...”

"And, pray tell, what presence do I convey most often? A presence of hellish doom and utter atrocity?"

Souda raised his eyebrows. "Sure, if ‘hellish doom and utter atrocity’ means ‘sad lonely weirdo.’”

Had he cared enough about the comment to use his full power, the glare Gundam shot at Souda would have caused him to internally burst into flames. "You truly believe yourself to sit high enough on the inconsequential pyramid of social hierarchy that you feel fit to judge me and my—"

"Hey, ya don’t have ta be so touchy about it! Besides, never said I was any better.” Souda laughed bitterly.  “You just spend a lotta time by yourself. Don’t talk ta many people.”

Gundam pulled his scarf up. "Perhaps l am trying to...somewhat change my previous mannerisms."

"You’re gonna start your making-friends spree with me?"

"If I am to undertake this arduous quest, perhaps it is in my best interest to begin with someone who also prefers their own company. In the end, it will be of no consequence.” Gundam chuckled to himself. “I will emerge victorious from this hellish trial, as I always do.”

Despite himself, Souda looked amused. "Yeah, okay," he said, with an air of sarcasm.

“So, we have a ‘date,’ as they say? I will see you then.”

For some reason, Souda seemed to become flustered at these words. " _No_! No, this is definitely not...that...thing. A date. ‘S not that.” He chanced a quick look at the other before averting his gaze and crossing his arms. “Besides, I’d only go on a date with Miss Sonia, anyways."

The Devas chittered. Souda wouldn't stand a chance if he were at the whims of the Dark Lady Incarnate.

"Hm. You seem very occupied with my word choice."

"Well, yeah, but...” Souda gestured frantically, searching for the right words. “You said it like it was s’posed to mean somethin’.” He smirked. “Did you _wanna_ go on a date with me, Tanaka? ‘S there somethin’ you’re not telling us?"

Gundam drew up the scarf yet again, but not before Souda caught the red creeping across his pale features. "T-To imply such a thing—!” He took a breath, but the scarf stayed over the bottom half of his face. “I will meet you later, as causality wills it. Until that time comes, may the forces of the underworld look upon you and scowl."

After watching him go, satisfied he had managed to fluster “The Ascendant Ruler of Ice,” Souda went back to trying to fix his alarm clock. He sighed.

"Why did I agree ta this...?"

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest apologies if Souda is a little (or very very) OOC, as this is my first time writing for both of them and I got a feel for Gundam's type of speech faster. Kudos and comments are appreciated, and, as always, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
